All I Need
by captainofswans
Summary: All Emma has to do is run into town. After a run-in with the realm's Prince Killian, though, he insists on helping her out-in more ways than one. (Prince!Killian/Commoner!Emma AU)
1. Part 1

_A/N: I needed some fluff in my life, and after seeing Killian in princely outfits and Emma in the 'commoner'-looking outfit, I got really inspired to write up something. And, of course, it's Captain Swan. Of course. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Henry?" Emma called through their small home. Her son peeked his head out from his room, a smile wide on his face.

"Yes, Mom?" He smiled, walking to her as she bent down.

"I'm going into town to get a few things-don't leave, okay? Grandma and Grandpa should be starting dinner soon, okay?" Emma asked, making Henry nod emphatically.

"Good. I'll see you in a bit, kid." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing up again.

"I love you, Mom." Henry grinned.

"Love you, too, Henry. Stay out of trouble, yeah?"

"Maybe." He replied with a mischievous smile, running back to his room. Emma shook her head as she turned and walked towards the door, grabbing her satchel as she left.

It was a relatively short walk to town, and Emma only stopped to greet a few friends. Once she got into town, she looked up to the ominous skies before pulling her hood over her head. Of course it'd rain on the one afternoon she'd decided to go into town. Of course.

She hurried along, trying to weave in and out of people quickly. She heard the sound of a carriage coming through, so in her haste of moving out of the way, she bumped into a rather large, unfriendly-looking man.

"I'm sorry-"

"Watch where you're going, peasant!" He shouted with a huff, shoving her. Emma, being who she was, lost her balance and landed right in a huge puddle. Just my luck, she thought.

She'd closed her eyes and sat up, trying to regain her senses. Until she heard a voice.

"Are you alright, milady?" An accented man's voice asked. Emma opened her eyes to see who was trying to help when she nearly gasped.

He was bent over her, a hand being held out for her, sparkling blue eyes making contact with hers. He had a dazzling smile, one that lit up the rainy afternoon with ease.

"I'm, um, I'm fine, thank you." Emma replied as he helped her up.

"Are you sure you're alright? You took quite the fall." The man spoke, still smiling.

"I'm an idiot, kind of prone to this stuff." Emma replied. A shiver wracked her body involuntarily, making the main furrow his brows.

"Would you like me to buy you a new dress?" He asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that-"

"It's nothing, I promise." The man smiled.

"I really can't-"

"Stubborn, aren't we?" He grinned, "Come, I will buy you a new dress."

Emma couldn't help but smile as he took her hand, wondering who exactly this mystery man was. She didn't want to press for a name, though-she'd already done far too much by speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe I got your name." He asked, as if he'd read her mind, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh. My name is Emma. Emma Swan." She replied with a quick curtsey.

"A lovely name." He grinned, then stopped to bow, "Prince Killian Jones."

Prince?! Oh, now she definitely couldn't do this.

"Prince?" Emma breathed as he stood upright.

"Yes, milady." He replied, "Why, is that a problem?"

"Of course not." Emma smiled, shaking her head, "I'm just... I'm sorry you have to deal with me."

"Sorry?" Killian asked with a chuckle, "It's not every day you have the pleasure of taking a lovely lady out to buy her a dress."

Emma was trying her hardest not to swoon over him, but he was just... He was perfect.

"It's not every day you run into a prince, either." Emma replied, her eyebrows raised.

"No, I suppose not." Killian chuckled, ducking into a shop, "Let's go in here."

Emma couldn't hold back a gasp as she walked in, seeing all of the dresses.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"You can choose any of these you'd like."

"Prince Killian, I can't-"

"Just call me Killian." He smiled, "And yes, you may. Any dress your heart desires."

Emma didn't even know where to start. She knew she had to choose quickly, since her parents were waiting on the groceries for the day.

"I think this one would do nicely, don't you think?" Killian smiled, offering a beautiful red dress.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Stop saying that." Killian smiled, then turned to the shopkeeper, "I will take this one."

Emma didn't bother hiding her blush, since he knew she was already incredibly flustered.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Anytime, Miss Swan."

"You can call me Emma." She smiled, making him chuckle.

"Of course, Emma."

Hearing her name roll of his tongue so easily made her heart skip a beat.

"May she go put this on?" Killian asked the shopkeeper, earning a stunned nod, "Thank you, madam."

He gently pushed Emma towards the dressing room, and she went in with a smile, closing the curtain. She quickly stripped of her soaking clothes and slipped into the red dress. As soon as she caught her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but gasp. It was a beautiful dress, and she looked, dare she say it, like a princess.

"How are you doing in there, Emma?" Killian asked, making her heart skip another beat.

"I'm fine, almost done." She replied, giving the dress one more look over before pulling back the curtain and revealing herself to Killian, who immediately smiled.

"You look lovely, Emma." Killian beamed, holding his hand out once more.

"Thank you." Emma replied, taking his hand and following him out of the store.

"What were you in town for?" Killian asked.

"Just bread and fruit." Emma said, then looked pointedly at him, "Don't you dare ask to pay for those as well."

"Why are you so intent on paying for everything yourself, love?" Killian smiled.

"Because I technically shouldn't even be talking to you right now." Emma said, looking down to their entwined fingers, then back to him.

"And why would you say that?"

Was he serious?

"You're a prince, Killian. I'm just a peasant, a commoner."

"That means nothing to me." Killian whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

After more protesting, Emma finally caved in and allowed him to buy her groceries.

"Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, Emma." Killian smiled, "Would you like ride back to your home?"

"You're crazy."

"May I take that as a yes?" Killian smirked, making Emma laugh.

"Yes." She giggled as they approached his carriage.

"Ladies first." He smiled, helping her into the carriage.

"Thank you." Emma said as she sat down inside the plush carriage.

"Which way?"

"This road leads straight to my house." Emma smiled as he climbed in.

"Killian, why me?" Emma asked as the carriage started moving. He offered a chuckle in response, making her smile.

"Would you like the absolute truth?" Killian asked, smiling when Emma nodded, "My brother had been telling me this morning that I needed to be more selfless. So, I told him I would do one selfless act today, and now I'm sitting in my carriage with a beautiful woman."

"Killian-"

"Don't try to tell me you aren't. You are so beautiful, Emma." Killian spoke softly, moving his hand to brush some of her curls back behind her ear. She felt her cheeks warm at his touch, making her smile.

"Thank you." Emma breathed, "You're quite handsome yourself."

Killian smiled at that, gently setting his hand on the side of her face and turning her so he could fully see her face. Their eyes met for only a few seconds before Emma felt his lips on hers. They were surprisingly soft, in stark contrast with his scruff that scratched at the sensitive skin around her lips. He pulled away after a few moments, a smile wide on his lips.

"That was lovely." He whispered.

"It was." Emma replied, knowing just how red her cheeks were. The carriage pulled to a stop, and Emma looked out of the window to see her parents' farm.

"Oh, this is my house." Emma spoke softly, grabbing her satchel full of groceries.

"At least allow me to walk you to the door." Killian smiled, opening the carriage door and standing with his hand out for Emma. She took it, whispering a 'thank you' as she stepped out.

"When can I see you again, Emma?" He asked as they strolled to the door.

"I'm always here." Emma shrugged, her fingers fidgeting with her satchel, "I don't really go anywhere."

"My parents are throwing a ball at the palace the week after next... Would you come?" Killian asked.

"Killian, I don't even have a dress-"

"You could wear this." Killian smiled, "Please, Emma?"

"Okay." She smiled, giggling when he took her hand and pressed a delicate kiss to her knuckles.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. And, thank you, again, for helping me up." Emma smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine." Killian replied, using her hand to tug her closer once more, his other hand rising to her cheek. He captured her lips with his, and she felt his smile as he squeezed her hand just a little tighter. She set her hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"I will see you soon, Emma Swan." He whispered after parting their lips, his crystal blue eyes meeting her olive eyes.

"I will see you." Emma smiled, giggling as he kissed her once more on the cheek before hurrying back to the carriage. She watched him climb into the carriage and ride away, a smile plastered on her face.

"Emma, who was that?" Her mother asked, "And where did you get that dress?"

"A prince."

"A prince?" She repeated incredulously as Emma touched her lips with her fingers, as if to assure herself it was real.

"Yes... And, I'm going to the Royal Ball." Emma spoke with a smile before biting her lip and ducking inside.


	2. Part 2

A/N: _ So, I was inspired by the recent pictures of our dear Captain and Princess, so… I continued this story! After writing this one, I totally have to write one of Killian meeting Henry. There are definitely going to be at least 5 parts, probably no more than that._

* * *

"You look beautiful, Emma." Her father smiled, twirling her once, "That prince won't know what to do with you."

"Hopefully he'll dance with me." Emma spoke quietly, a smile gracing her face.

"He will. Just remember how I taught you to, okay? You will be fine." He smiled, taking her shoulders in his hands and bringing her close enough to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Mom, why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked, making Emma smile and turn around, bending a little to meet his eyes.

"I might finally be getting a shot at a happy ending, kid." Emma smiled.

"We're happy here!" Henry replied, furrowing his brows.

"We are. But, this is a different kind of happy, Henry." Emma explained, ruffling his hair, "You'll understand when you're older."

Henry simply furrowed his brows, making Emma chuckle and take his face in her hands.

"Be good for Grandma and-"

"I know, I know, I'll be good." Henry grumbled.

"Good." Emma replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then standing up straight again.

"I guess I should get going." Emma sighed.

"Don't worry about this, Emma. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Her father reminded her once more.

"I'll be home late, I assume." Emma whispered as she walked out the door, glancing to Henry, then back to her father.

"There's no rush. We'll take care of him. You go enjoy your night."

Emma smiled and offered a few more goodbyes before hurrying out the door. She, Emma Swan, was going to a Royal Ball. And she couldn't quite believe it.

As soon as she arrived, her stomach started tying itself into knots. As she watched others practically waltz in, she very quickly realized she was out of her element. She tried her best to blend in anyways, holding her head up high and trying to keep her breath steady.

She was standing before the doors to the ballroom, watching the people trickle in as she debated the whole thing. She took a wistful sigh, rubbing her arm subconsciously-until she heard a voice.

"You came."

Emma whipped around at the sound of his voice, smiling when Killian was standing right in front of her.

"I did." She spoke with a nervous smile. He took a step forward and took her hand in his, giving her one twirl.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma." He whispered.

"Thank you." Emma smiled in return, her cheeks going red, "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He grinned, flashing his perfectly white teeth, "Would you care to dance?"

Emma sucked in a breath, glancing around to the other couples. This wasn't the kind of dance her father taught her.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Follow my lead." He whispered with a smile, bringing her into the ballroom. She stood at his side, taking into account that they were in the center of the ballroom. It was then that she realized she was the only one in red.

"Killian, I stick out like a sore thumb." She whispered, trying to follow his steps.

"No, you don't." Killian spoke with assurance, "Just take a deep breath and relax, love. Follow me."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again before setting her arm on top of Killian's to start the dance.

Killian took her hand in his and spun her once, smiling and nodding to her as she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand.

"You're doing very well, Emma." He smiled, "I promise."

"I'm not exactly graceful." Emma sighed in response, making Killian grin.

"Really? Because I think you're quite like a swan." He smiled, meeting her eyes and capturing her gaze for a few moments.

"Do you always talk like this?" Emma smiled.

"Only to truly beautiful women." Killian offered in return. Emma definitely felt her cheeks redden at that.

"You're ridiculous." Emma spoke with a breathy laugh.

"Am I, love?" He grinned. Emma smiled down at the ground before looking back up to Killian's piercing blue eyes.

The two danced only a little longer, until the song ended. When it did, Emma was much closer to Killian than she'd expected to be that night. She could feel his warmth breath on her lips, his nose nearly touching hers. His head was angled down, and for a moment, Emma thought he was going to kiss her.

Until claps erupted in the room, and the two pulled away.

"Would you like to see some of the palace grounds, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Sure." Emma grinned, giggling when he took her hand and started leading her through the crowd. She felt like she could finally breathe when she made it outside of the ballroom.

"So, tell me about yourself, Emma. I still don't know much about you." Killian smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure what exactly you're looking for." Emma spoke with a shrug, "I'm just... me."

"That I know is a lie." He smiled, playfully nudging her, "Do you have any family?"

That was the question Emma was dreading. The men she had courted with in the past had always run away at this part.

"I live with my parents and my son." She spoke carefully, watching his expression that didn't seem to change.

"A son?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes."

"Are you married, Miss Swan?" He asked, the smile fading.

"No, I'm not." She spoke with a forced smile, "His father, um, left us."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma." Killian replied, squeezing her hand.

"No, it was me, I was just... I was young and naive." Emma shook her head, glanced to his eyes, then looked down.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

"Nothing, I just... I was surprised you didn't run."

"Why would I...? Oh, your son." Killian spoke softly.

"Most men don't think too highly of an unmarried woman with a child." Emma spoke with a tight smile.

"Why should that deter a man from you?" Killian asked, "You're beautiful, kind, humble... That's all I could ever ask of a woman."

Emma smiled a little wider at his comment, knowing by just looking at his eyes that it was genuine.

"Well, thank you." She replied, smiling just for him. Something about being around him made her feel weightless.

"So, how old is this boy?" Killian grinned.

"He just turned ten."

"That's a large milestone." He spoke with raised brows, "Will I ever have a chance to meet the lad?"

It was then that Emma realized Killian was serious about the two of them. He didn't seem to have any qualms about their relationship (if that was really what you could call it?) at all. Emma, however... she knew how this would end.

"Emma?" He asked, stopping in his place and turning to fully face her.

"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head, releasing his hand, "I shouldn't have come tonight. I... this was stupid."

She walked around the stunned prince, not expecting him to follow her like he did.

"Emma, wait!" He called, hurrying to meet her pace, then move in front of her.

"Killian, I-"

"Please stay here. With me," Killian pleaded, "I know we've met but twice, but... something about holding your hand, being in your presence feels right."

"Killian, I can't-you deserve someone of royalty, a princess-"

"I don't care about any of that," He assured her, taking her hands in his, "I care about you, Emma Swan."

Emma felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't do this, she couldn't let him go against his parents, his kingdom. Not for her.

"Killian." Emma spoke softly, shaking her head.

"Emma, please. Give me a chance." Killian pleaded.

"It's not you I'm worried about, Killian." She said, "Won't you be letting your kingdom down?"

"Of course not." Killian spoke with a smile, "I refuse to court anyone but you, my dear Emma."

Emma felt her cheeks redden at his confession.

"You wish to court me?"

"Aye." He smiled, "If you'll allow me to."

"Of course-and, you're sure?" Emma asked, making Killian smile and take a step closer, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"As sure as the moon and the stars." He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Emma's lips.

He leaned down just an inch more, allowing his lips to crash over hers. Emma had felt nothing like it before-the way their lips seamlessly fell apart and built right back up.

"Emma, please stay." Killian whispered against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers gently. Emma closed her eyes, trying to find her breath.

"I want to, Killian... I can't."

"Please, Emma. I will do anything to make you stay." He pleaded, "I want to know you."

Emma smiled a little at that, opening her eyes to meet Killian's crystal blue eyes again.

"I want to know you, too." She murmured back, a small smile coming to her lips as he pulled her into his arms. She felt safe there.

"I will find a way, Emma." He whispered into her hair before tugging away, "I promise."

Emma smiled to him, unable to make any kind of coherent thoughts as his blue, blue eyes pierced hers.

"Now, I believe I promised a tour of the palace, did I not?"

"You did." Emma smiled wider, suppressing a laugh as he held out his arm for her. She looped hers through the crook of his elbow, the smile on her face not fading as the two seamlessly picked up their conversation about Henry.

The two managed to share quite a bit of information about themselves-not everything, yet-as they wandered around the palace. It was nice, Emma decided, to have someone to trust. She was lost in his world just as much as he was lost in hers.

It was just after midnight when Emma realized what time it was.

"Oh, gods, I need to get going." She sighed as she looked up to the clock tower.

"I wish you didn't." Killian replied, turning with her and following her towards the front of the palace.

"Tonight was... really lovely, Killian."

"I hope I have the pleasure of doing it again, soon?" He smiled, making Emma duck her head with a light laugh.

"Of course." She replied.

"Would you like a carriage to take you home?" Killian offered as they approached the front, "It's not exactly safe walking all that way back to your home."

"Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"No, it's truly fine. I'd rather the woman I'm courting arrive home safely than be eaten by wolves." Killian grinned, letting go of her arm for the first time that night.

"Well, thank you." Emma spoke with a small smile and a curtsey, "I've had a lovely night, Killian."

"The best of my life." Killian grinned, cupping her face with one hand and pressing a delicate kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight, Killian." She smiled as a carriage pulled up.

"Come to the palace tomorrow afternoon-bring Henry, if you'd like. We can spend the day out in the gardens." Killian offered, helping her into the carriage.

"Okay." Emma smiled, her cheeks reddening when he kissed her knuckles.

"Until tomorrow, my Emma." He spoke softly. She smiled and pulled her dress into the carriage, closing her eyes as he shut the door. She opened them only once the carriage started moving, carefully leaning over to see Killian waving once more before ducking back into the palace.

Emma couldn't wait to hear what her parents would say when she told them she was courting a prince. Rather, he was courting her.

When she arrived home, her parents and son were already fast asleep. She figured as much, so she slipped off her borrowed shoes at the door and took a deep breath. Emma continued down the small hallway towards her room, stopping and smiling in the doorway of her son's room. Henry was sound asleep, probably dreaming about dragons and knights-he would regale her the tales in the morning, she was sure. For now, though, she took a few steps towards him, bending down and brushing some of his hair from his face before pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Mom?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, just me, kid. You can go back to bed." Emma whispered, "Just coming to tuck you in."

"How was your night with the Prince?" Henry asked, sitting up a little.

"Lovely." Emma spoke with a smile, brushing back his hair, "He wants us to go to the palace tomorrow and visit."

"Us? Like, you and me?" Henry smiled sleepily, earning a nod.

"He wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I told him all about you."

"Oh, no. Did you embarrass me?" Henry groaned, making Emma chuckle.

"Of course not, kid. He's really excited about meeting you-you'll have to wear your best tomorrow." Emma smiled, "But, for now, get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you." He spoke softly as he laid his head back down.

"Night, kid. Love you, too. Sleep well." Emma smiled, standing up straight and leaving his room, shutting the door behind herself. She walked to her room and shut the door with a sigh, leaning against the cool wood.

She just wanted it to be the next morning so she could see Killian again.


	3. Part 3

_A/N: It's very rare that I'm able to stick to a relatively short story—so, I'm sorry in advance as to the length of this one. Enjoy!_

_As I wrote this chapter, I listened to the OUAT soundtrack. It makes for a beautiful background for—well, you'll see :)_

* * *

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Emma asked, walking to his room and opening the door. She instantly smiled at the sight.

Henry was staring at his reflection in the mirror with mild disgust. He was wearing his best clothes, clothes Emma's father had given him from when he was younger.

"Mom, I look ridiculous."

"You look like a little prince." Emma grinned, placing a hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh.

"You're laughing!" Henry whined.

"I'm not, I swear, I'm not." Emma smiled, removing her hand, "I'm not, Henry. You look great."

"I feel dumb."

"Henry, please do this for me." Emma spoke softly, walking to him.

"Mom, what if he doesn't like me? Or, worse-what if I don't like him?" Henry questioned, making Emma smile and walk over to him, bending down to his level.

"I honestly and truly think you two will get on just fine." Emma smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're a great kid, and he's... He's a great guy." Emma smiled, "Maybe he can give you a sparring lesson."

"Gramps has been teaching me."

"Henry-"

"Emma, the carriage is here!" Her mother yelled, causing Emma to stand up straighter and offer a smile and her hand.

"C'mon, I promise it'll be fun." Emma smiled as Henry took her hand. She led him outside, curtseying to the man who opened the door for them. She helped Henry in, then climbed in after him.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Henry?" She smiled as the carriage started moving.

"I like seeing you smile."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows with a soft laugh.

"I smile a lot." She replied defensively.

"Not like this." Henry smiled, "It's different."

Emma giggled and shoved his shoulder, making him laugh.

"You're insane, kid." She smiled, ruffling his hair.

After a few minutes of comforting silence, the carriage stopped. Henry immediately looked out the window, his face lighting up at the sight of the palace.

"Henry, remember, be good." Emma smiled as the door opened. Killian.

"Emma!" He beamed, taking her hand and helping her out of the carriage.

"Good afternoon." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"And, you must be Henry." Killian smiled, helping Henry hop out.

"You must be Killian." Henry grinned.

"Henry, don't-"

"He can call me what he pleases." Killian chuckled, "Welcome to the palace, lad."

"It's pretty nice." Henry replied airily, setting his hand hands on his hips and surveying the place.

"Henry." Emma snapped, looking to Killian as he set his hand on her forearm.

"It's okay, love." He grinned, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips, "He's fine."

"He should still have manners."

"It's honestly fine, allow the lad to get confortable." Killian smiled, "Which, speaking of, my parents and brother would like to meet us for lunch."

Oh, no. Henry meeting the royal family? She hadn't even met them yet-what if they hated her?

"Really?" Emma asked, wearing an expression that made Killian laugh.

"Yes. And it will be easy." Killian smiled, "You're charming. The lad is charming."

Emma raised her gaze to find Henry chatting up one of the guards. He spoke animatedly, while the guard looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Lunch?" Killian smiled, offering his arm. Emma smiled and looped hers through his again, walking towards the front of the castle.

"C'mon, Henry, we're going to have lunch with the King and Queen." Emma said.

"Really?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Yes, lad. I believe my brother was quite excited when I told him you two were coming today." Killian grinned as the trio walked into the palace.

The three strolled to the Great Hall, where Killian's family was waiting.

"Mother, Father, I have someone I'd like to meet." Killian beamed as the walked in.

"You must be Emma, the woman Killian has been speaking of nonstop the past few days." The King spoke with a genuine smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty." Emma smiled and curtseyed, Henry bowing beside her.

"And you must be her son." The Queen smiled to Henry.

"I'm Henry." He smiled, bowing once more.

"Ah, the infamous Emma Swan." Another voice spoke from behind. Emma turned to see a man with short, curly hair and the same piercing eyes as Killian.

"Emma, Henry, this is my brother, Liam." Killian smiled as the two bowed once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Emma smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Swan." Liam replied, then set his hands on his hips and looked down to Henry, "You must be Henry."

"I am." He smiled proudly.

"Quite confident for your age. I like it." Liam grinned.

"Now, we ought to eat before our food gets too cold-we wouldn't want that." The Queen smiled, and the whole group moved to the table.

During lunch, Emma felt like she'd found a missing part of her family. They were incredibly kind to a woman (and her son) that didn't come from much money.

Though, with a kind son like Killian, she would have been surprised if they were terrible people.

Killian couldn't stop talking about Emma during lunch-any moment he could, he would interject something she had told him the night before, making her cheeks redden. Henry even bragged about her as they talked.

But, Killian, Killian was different. He sat remarkably close to her at the table, closer than anyone else. His fingers were firmly grasped in his, his calloused thumb rubbing over her knuckles the entirety of the meal. The two made eye contact more than once, and if they'd been alone, Emma was sure they would have been kissing nonstop for hours. That thought made her cheeks go red.

Overall, Emma considered the lunch a success. After they were done, Killian and Liam took her and Henry out to the gardens to relax.

It was a beautiful day outside, so Killian grabbed some fake swords from the sparring pen and gave one to Henry. The two were busy sparring in the grassy field as Liam spoke with Emma.

"Thank you for coming this afternoon." Liam noted, starting the conversation, "You make him unbelievably happy, Emma."

"I do?" Emma asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Liam chuckled, "It's as if his whole world was in black and white-then he met you, and now there's color abound."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the comment, brushing a curl behind her ear. She ran her hand through the soft grass absentmindedly as she looked to see Killian and Henry continuing to play fight.

"I'm glad Henry and Killian are getting along... Not that I thought they wouldn't, but he was hesitant to come earlier." Emma sighed.

"Seems like you two fit right in here." Liam grinned, rising to his feet, "I've somewhere to be soon, but I trust this isn't the last time I will be seeing you?"

"It appears not." Emma grinned, "It was lovely meeting you."

"The pleasure's mine, milady." He spoke with a wink before walking away.

Emma watched Killian and Henry spar, giggling as Killian faked a fatal blow.

"Your son has killed me, Swan!" He called, out of breath. Henry met her eyes, giving her a thumbs up. Another laugh escaped her lips, this time a little louder.

"Why don't you two come take a break?" Emma suggested, motioning for them to come over. Henry helped Killian up, and the two hurried over. They tossed their wooden swords to the ground unceremoniously, both setting their hands on their hips. The similarities between them made Emma smile.

"Can I go get some water?" Henry asked.

"Of course. If you go to the stables, there's a well and a canteen with your name on it." Killian spoke with a wink as Henry broke into a sprint. As he watched Henry run off, he sat beside Emma, smiling to her.

"Thank you."

"For what, love?" Killian smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Humoring him." Emma grinned.

"He's a great lad, Emma." Killian smiled.

"Thank you. It was, um, hard, raising him without a father." Emma sighed, setting her head against Killian's chest, "I mean, he had my father, but that isn't quite the same, you know?"

"No, I understand." Killian nodded, "You raised him very well, Emma."

Emma simply smiled and leaned up to kiss him before they heard a shriek. Killian was immediately on his feet, Emma not to long after.

"Henry?" Emma shouted, looking to Killian.

"The stables. Come with me." Killian spoke firmly, taking Emma's hand and breaking into a run.

As they ran towards the stables, it looked like one of the horses had broken out-with someone on it.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

"Hold on, Henry!" Killian shouted, dropping Emma's hand and darting to the stables. Emma ran in the other direction, trying to catch up with the horse.

"Henry!" She shrieked, beginning to fall behind, "Henry!"

Suddenly, Killian's horse was running just behind, then beside him.

"Grab my hand, Henry!" He yelled, holding his arm out. Henry did as he was told, and Killian was able to pull Henry onto the horse with ease. He slowed his horse down, circling back to Emma. She helped Henry off, pulling him close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"What happened, lad?" Killian asked, bending down and setting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I got curious, and I thought it'd be like the horses we have, but I think I scared it. I'm so sorry, Killian." Henry spoke through tears.

"No need, lad. I'm just glad you're okay." Killian spoke with a ressuring smile.

Emma looked to Killian as he stood up straight again before hugging him tight.

"Now I truly don't know how I will repay you." Emma whispered.

"Stay." Killian whispered in response, pressing a kiss to her hair before tugging away.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma said, offering a smile.

"Of course, milady." He grinned with a bow, "Now, with all of that excitement, what do you say I give you a tour of the palace, Henry?"

Henry wiped some of his tears away, and though he smiled and nodded, Emma could still feel him shaking. She draped her arm over his shoulders, smiling down to him as they started walking towards the palace again.

The two ended up staying through dinner, which was more food than either of them had ever seen in their lives (they were polite, though, and didn't gorge themselves). After their meal, Liam started teaching Henry how to play chess. He said Henry was a natural.

"Killian, can I ask you something?" Emma spoke softly, adjusting her fingers with his.

"Of course, love." He smiled in response.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are your parents so accepting of me? I just... I assumed they wouldn't be too thrilled with me." Emma said carefully.

Something changed in Killian's eyes, but Emma couldn't tell what.

"They understand that I'm happy right here, with you. And if this is what I want, well... They're okay with that."

"I thought you had to court royalty?" Emma wondered.

"Only if I were the heir. But, alas, I'm not." Killian smiled, "I talked all of this through with my parents last night after you left, I swear on my honor."

"So, we can do this?" Emma asked.

"Only if you so choose."

"Of course I do." Emma spoke softly, her lips breaking into a grin.

"Good." Killian smiled, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Ew." Liam teased from the chess table, causing Killian to roll his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Killian chuckled, "You're simply jealous that you'll never find a woman quite as beautiful as my Emma."

"Aye, that is true. None are finer than Emma." Liam smiled, making Emma giggle at the compliment.

"Thank you." She smiled, tucking her chin into her shoulder. She wasn't exactly used to those kinds of compliments.

"Blushing, love?" Killian teased, lifting her chin with a smile, "Aye, that you are."

Emma grinned, averting her eyes from Killian's to keep her blush from getting redder. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, allowing his lips to linger. When he tugged away, Emma looked up to him.

"We ought to get going-it's long past Henry's bedtime." Emma smiled.

"I would invite you to stay the night, but I'm sure you're looking to get back home."

"Maybe another night." Emma smiled in response, then looked to Henry, "Henry, I think we need to get going home."

"Mom, I'm about to win!" Henry beamed, causing Emma to raise a brow and look to Liam, who was shaking his head with a smile.

"Checkmate." Liam grinned, ruffling Henry's hair, "We'll keep practicing, okay? You'll be the best in the realm after a few more times, lad."

Henry grinned and stood up from his chair as Emma and Killian rose from the sofa they had been reclining on. Henry hurried to Emma's side, making Emma grin and wrap an arm around her son.

"It was lovely meeting you both today," Liam grinned, "I hope I'll be seeing more of you soon?"

Emma looked to Killian who smiled softly.

"I'm sure you will." Emma chuckled, "Goodnight, Liam."

"Goodnight, Emma, Henry. Don't get into too much trouble."

"No promises!" Henry called as the three walked out of the room.

Killian led them down the corridors, towards the front of the palace. It was a silent walk, the only noise being the shoes pattering on the tiled floors. Killian had Emma's hand gripped in his own, his fingers shifting every few moments. Once they reached the front, there was already a carriage waiting.

"It was really nice meeting you, Henry." Killian smiled, bowing to him.

"You, too. I want to come back so I can beat you in a sword fight again." Henry snickered.

"Henry." Emma scolded as Killian laughed. She glared at him with a pointed look, making him chuckle and nudge her shoulder.

"It's fine. The lad may be talking now, but we'll see what he's saying when I go a little harder on him next time." Killian spoke with a wink to Henry.

"Get into the carriage." Emma chuckled, helping Henry in and closing the door. She turned back to Killian, who was smiling widely.

"Thank you, for coming today. I was... I was afraid I'd scared you away last night." Killian admitted, "I know this can all be a little intimidating."

"With you, it's easy." Emma smiled, "Somehow, it feels like... I don't know. It feels like a dream."

"Well, love, do you need convincing of just how truly real all of this is?" Killian smirked.

"Maybe I do." She smiled, giggling as he quickly pulled her into a kiss. This was not nearly as chaste as their kisses had been throughout the day. This was heated, needy-hands were everywhere, until one of the carriage men cleared his throat. Emma let out a quiet laugh as she leaned her forehead against Killian's.

"I don't know when I'll see you again." She whispered.

"It's okay. We'll work this out, Emma. I swear." Killian smiled, "For now, have a good night."

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma whispered, pressing one more quick kiss to his lips before hurrying into the carriage. It wasn't long before it started moving, and once it did, Henry spoke up.

"I like him." He smiled, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah?"

"He really loves you, Mom."

"Oh, Henry, I don't know-"

"He looks at you like... I don't know. Like Grandma and Grandpa look at each other." Henry smiled, making Emma's features soften.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Of course I do. He wants you to be his home. He wants us to be his home."

Emma could feel her heart start racing at that comment, her eyelashes fluttering a little. She didn't want to ask, but was it an observation, or had Killian told him that?

"Liam said you're all he talks about," Henry smiled, seemingly reading her mind, "He said Killian hasn't ever talked about a woman as much as he talks about you."

Her cheeks definitely reddened at that comment. She knew their feelings were relatively (okay, very) strong for two people who had virtually just met, but it felt... It felt like they were connected, somehow.

"Maybe he can be our home." Emma spoke simply, ruffling his hair, "But, for now, it's just you and me, kid."


	4. Part 4

_A/N: This story is growing closer and closer to my heart as I write it—but, I think after this part, there will be only one more. I would love to explore it further, and I may in the future, but for now, it'll just be five parts. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it—I think sometimes the CS fandom needs a little fluff between all of the feelsy-angst that's usually written. Not that I don't love that (or write it), but a little fluff here and there is nice, too._

_While writing this one, I listened to a lot of Gabrielle Aplin—if you haven't heard of her, go look her up! She's got a lovely voice!_

* * *

Months passed, and though there were a few bumps along the way (that usually ended with a heated kiss), Killian and Emma only grew closer. They tried to spend as much time together as they could, learning more and more about each other with each meeting.

They were quickly falling in love. Very quickly.

Emma had even started staying over at the palace occasionally, often bringing Henry along with. They'd wake in the mornings and have breakfast together, as a small, but not official, family.

Today was one of those mornings.

Emma was the first to wake, a smile gracing her lips as she shifted a little. Killian's warm body was flesh against hers, his bare arm holding her close. For that she was thankful, given the frigid winter air just outside of the walls. Her eyes trailed down the curve of his body under the sheets, smiling a little as she realized his leg was curled around hers.

He must have felt her move, because he opened one eye, a small smile on his lips.

"Mm, morning." He mumbled, cuddling her closer and closing his eyes as he set his head on hers. She tucked her head under his chin, letting out a sigh.

"Morning." She whispered.

"I will never grow tired of waking to your beautiful face." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Killian." Emma smiled, a blush brushing over her cheeks.

"What, love?" He grinned, tugging away enough to see her face.

"Nothing. I love you." She smiled, pushing herself up a little to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too, Emma." Killian replied after their lips parted.

"What are we doing today, Killian?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's actually a bit of a surprise, love." Killian smiled, making Emma furrow her brows.

"A surprise?" She repeated.

"Aye," Killian smiled, "Let's put some clothes on, eat a quick breakfast, then I'll show you."

"... Okay." Emma grinned, following him out of the bed.

* * *

After breakfast with Henry and Liam, Killian stole Emma away for the duration of the morning. As they walked through the palace, Emma was still clueless.

"Killian, where are we going?" Emma smiled, leaning into his side for additional warmth. He took her under his arm, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Be patient, love." He chuckled as they stepped out into the cold, November air. It was snowing, adding to the dusting on the ground-but that wasn't all.

Emma couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

There was a white, open carriage with plush, red lining. The two white horses attached to the carriage each had a wreath around its neck.

"Killian-"

"Trust me, Emma." Killian smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the carriage and helping her on. He grabbed the reigns and gently tugged, causing the horses to start trotting. Holding onto the reigns, he wrapped his other arm around Emma, pulling her to his side.

"Seriously, Killian, what is this?" Emma smiled.

"Can I not take you out to spend some time with you, Emma?" Killian grinned.

"I mean, yeah, but... I don't know-you made it sound-nevermind." Emma shook her head.

Killian simply chuckled and tightened his grip on her as the carriage carried them into the forest. The snow was beginning to pick up a little, so Emma reached up to pull her hood over her head.

"It's lovely outside, is it not?" Killian asked.

"It is." Emma smiled, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

After a few more quiet minutes, Emma felt the carriage stop. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked around at the beautiful scenery. Everything was covered in a thin layer of snow, and as it built, small clumps were falling from the trees, creating a constant rustle. Emma finally took a breath, in awe of the scenery.

"Killian, this is beautiful." She said, sitting up straight as he rose to his feet and hopped out of the carriage.

"I know." He smiled, tying the horses to a tree. Emma furrowed her brows as he walked around to her side of the carriage and held his hand out.

"Seriously, what are we doing?" Emma giggled, taking his hand and carefully stepping off the carriage.

"We, love, are taking a stroll." Killian grinned, taking her hand and leading her through the woods.

"You're hiding something from me." She spoke with a tight smile.

"I promise it's nothing bad, Emma." Killian assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Emma spoke softly.

"Because, love, that ruins the surprise." Killian smiled, "Just trust me and be patient."

Emma sighed and tightened her lips before Killian breathed out a laugh.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Emma replied, looking up to him.

"Then, don't worry." He smiled again, tightening his grip. Emma smiled back and leaned into his side, letting out a sigh.

"It really is beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Aye. My favorite time of the year is still summer, though."

"And why is that?"

"Well, maybe I ought to say late spring, early summer." Killian clarified, "That's when my brother and I go sailing."

"I forgot you'd mentioned that."

"I'd love to take you and Henry along next time we go."

"Really?" Emma smiled.

"Of course! It's always our favorite excursion of the year-we're usually able to sail to neighboring realms for a few days, just to get away." Killian replied.

"Why would you want to get away from your life? I think you've got a pretty good thing going."

"No, I love it, I do. But, some days... Sometimes it's just nice to get away from all of the balls and duties and meetings." Killian spoke with a shrug.

"I know. It's nice being able to get away from my duties back on the farm, too." She spoke with a small smile.

"Speaking of your farm," Killian spoke with what Emma recognized as a mischievous smile, "I have a question to ask you, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? Oh, now I definitely know you're up to something." Emma giggled as he let go of her hand and stopped in front of her.

"Fine. I haven't been entirely honest." He grinned, "I must ask you something, and... I'm hoping I know your answer."

Emma cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed as Killian took her hands in his.

"Emma Swan, I love you, with all of my heart. I would travel across worlds for you, if that would keep you by my side. You're my ground, my footing-if I have you, everything feels right. I don't have to question anything when you're around-I take one longing glance, and your eyes tell me the answers to the universe, Emma." Killian spoke with a heartfelt smile that made Emma's heart beat rapidly in her chest, "I couldn't imagine living without you, Emma. The past few months we've spent together have been absolutely breathtaking. Every day, you show me something new about yourself, even about my own self. And, that brings me to my question for you, love."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat as Killian bent down on one knee. She felt like she couldn't breathe-was her corset too tight? Was this really happening?

"Emma Swan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and Henry. I want us to finally get our happy ending. And... I was hoping that might be with me." Killian smiled, holding out a ring box for Emma, "Emma Swan, will you be my wife?"

She seriously could not breathe, let alone answer him. She knew what she wanted to say, but all she could do was stare at him, dumbfounded.

"It's okay for-"

"Yes, Killian." She breathed, smiling when his face lit up.

"Emma, truly?" He beamed, to which Emma nodded. She laughed when he swept her off her feet, spinning her a few times before her feet felt the ground again.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, Princess." He smiled with a wink, making Emma laugh.

"That's what you were keeping from me?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"How long have you been planning this?" Emma asked curiously.

"Liam and Henry have been helping me for a few weeks. I asked my parents and Liam first, then Henry and your parents. Your parents gave me their blessings, and Henry wanted to help plan it all out." Killian explained.

"Oh my god-you were in cahoots with my kid?" Emma smiled.

"Of course. I wanted him to be a part of this as much as we are." Killian chuckled.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma whispered.

"Oh, love, I haven't even shown you the ring yet." He shook his head, opening the box to reveal it. It was a princess-cut, light green stone, with smaller, clear diamonds on the band.

"Oh my god." Emma breathed as he slipped it onto her finger.

"Fits perfectly." He grinned.

"It does." She couldn't help but giggle as she moved her hand a little to see how beautifully it caught the light.

"Well, what do you say we go back and celebrate?" Killian suggested with a grin.

"I would love that." Emma giggled, leaning forward to press her lips to Killian's. He settled his hand just under her chin as she ran her hand through his thick hair, smiling into his lips. She couldn't believe she was going to marry a prince-her prince.

After the ride back to the palace, Henry and Liam were there at the front to greet them. Emma hurried from the carriage to Henry, hugging him tight.

"I finally get a real dad, Mom." Henry whispered, making Emma smile as she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"You sure do, kid."

"And you get your happy ending." He added.

"That I do." She giggled in response, tugging away and smiling at her boy, "Wait until we tell your grandparents."

"They won't know what to do." Henry smiled.

"No, they won't." Emma giggled.

"Well, hello, future sister-in-law." Liam teased from behind Henry. Emma smiled and moved to hug him tight, giggling in his tight embrace.

"I'm glad you came into my brother's life, Emma." He whispered, making Emma bite back a smile.

"I'm glad he came into mine." She whispered in response as he tugged away.

"Well, let's go tell our parents-they're in the midst of planning a ball tonight to celebrate your engagement." Liam grinned, making Emma smile wider.

"Your family spoils us, Killian." Emma giggled.

"Yeah, well." Killian grinned, taking her hand in his, "They adore you."

Emma couldn't help but smile as he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. She felt like she was caught in a dream. A really good dream.

* * *

Later that night, after all of the events were over and Killian and Emma's engagement was announced to the realm, the two decided to lay in Killian's bed and watch the snow fall.

It was nice and warm under the covers, their bodies flesh against each other. Killian had an arm wrapped around her from behind, her back pressed against his warm chest.

"You know the one question I heard more than anything tonight?" Killian whispered, threading his fingers through Emma's hair.

"What?" Emma smiled, turning in his arms to face him. A smile had been plastered on her face since he asked her to be his wife.

"When we were having children." He grinned, making Emma giggle.

"And what did you say?" Emma asked.

"I said I'd ask you."

"You want to have children with me?" Emma breathed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course I do, love." Killian chuckled, brushing some curls from her face, "Obviously, not right now or anything, but eventually? Yes."

Emma's smile grew as a giggle escaped from her lips.

"We actually have a future, Killian." Emma smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course we do. Did you ever doubt that?" Killian asked, smiling before pressing a kiss to her nose.

"No, I just... I never saw anything like this for myself. I never could have thought I'd fall in love with anyone after..." Emma trailed, not really wishing to continue. Killian offered a softened smile, nodding to comfort her.

"I know, Em." He whispered. Emma smiled at the nickname he only used when she was upset. She'd only told him the story of Henry's father once, but once was enough.

Emma snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes as she tucked her head under his chin.

"I love you, Emma. I always will." Killian whispered.

"I love you, too, Killian." Emma replied just as softly.

He cradled her head close to his chest, gently beginning to run his fingers through her hair again. Emma allowed her eyes to droop closed as he continued rubbing small circles on the back of her head, finally falling asleep in his warm embrace.

Yes, she could get used to this.


	5. Part 5

_A/N: Well, this is the end of this little story. I hope you all have enjoyed it—I know I have. I don't have plans to make a sequel to this one, but if enough of you can convince me to, I may consider it :)_

_It was a pleasure writing this for you all!_

_Also, this was supposed to be up a few days ago-but, I ended up in the ER (loooong story) and wasn't able to post it. So, I'm sorry for the wait!_

_(While writing this, I had 'First Time in Forever' from Frozen and 'You Got Me' by Colbie Caillat on repeat!)_

* * *

Killian couldn't help but pace back and forth, from his bed to his desk, then to his balcony to the door. He simply could not sit still. As he paced, he messed with the buttons on the sleeves of his wedding coat, the golden buttons reminding him of Emma's beautiful golden locks. He missed her-they hadn't seen each other in over two days, which, for them, was quite a separation.

He closed his eyes as he made another lap, jumping at the knock at the door.

"Brother, are you in here?" Liam's voice asked through the door.

"I am." Killian replied, finally moving to sit on the end of his bed. Liam walked in, dressed to the nines for his little brother's wedding day, a smile on his face.

"Are you having second thoughts, brother?" Liam teased with a smile, sitting beside him and nudging his shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm just nervous, that's all." Killian replied.

"For what, brother? She loves you will all of her heart, and you love her with all of yours. What could go wrong?"

"What if someone comes to curse our firstborn, or something?" Killian asked, making Liam laugh, "Don't laugh! You know those things happen!"

"I know, I know." He chuckled, "Everything will be just fine, Killian."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm your older brother-I'm always right." Liam smiled, making Killian huff out a laugh.

"You keep on thinking that, Liam." Killian replied, shaking his head with a smile.

Liam clapped him on his shoulder, offering a proud smile.

"I know this won't really change anything between us, but I'll miss seeing you right at my side every day, Killian." Liam spoke with a half-smile, "It'll be different."

"You know I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, brother. I will never not be by your side." Killian promised.

Liam grinned and fixed Killian's lapel, offering a smile.

"Well, I suppose you ought to get to the Great Hall. Wouldn't want the beautiful bride waiting on you already." Liam winked, rising to his feet with Killian following.

"Liam, I have to say thank you." Killian said, stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"For what?" Liam smiled.

"The morning before Emma and I met, you told me to be more selfless, to do something for something... And I chose Emma." Killian spoke with a small smile, "I wouldn't have met her if I hadn't wanted to help anyone out."

"I doubt that, but okay." Liam chuckled, causing Killian to furrow his brows, "Please. You look at her like she's the sun, and you've never seen it before. I doubt fate would have kept you from helping her."

Killian's smile widened, bowing his head before looking back up to his brother.

"C'mon. You don't want to be late to your own wedding." Liam smiled, leading his brother from his room.

* * *

Killian waited at the altar with Liam by his side. His back was turned to the doors where his beloved Swan would be walking in, just moments later. He could not possibly imagine how beautiful she looked-his mind flipped through memories of her gorgeous smile, especially the smile only meant for him. His eyes closed as more moments flooded his mind, memories of her deep, olive eyes, the gentle curve of her body (against his), the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, or her gaze on his after yet another long lunch with his parents. Killian loved this woman with every single piece of him, and letting her go was not an option. It would never be an option. Emma would be forever his, and he would be forever hers.

The music changed, and Killian immediately recognized it as a bridal tune. Liam nudged his arm and leaned over.

"Wait until you see her." He whispered, making Killian smile wider.

He wanted desperately to turn around and steal a glance, but it was tradition for the groom to wait. He was about to say to hell with traditions before he felt her warmth next to him. He finally turned to face her and let out a quiet gasp.

She radiated on the spot. A thin veil concealed her face, but he could see the smile underneath it. Her dress was pure white in color, making her skin absolutely glow in Killian's eyes. The dress hugged her gentle curves, the lacey train draping perfectly down the steps. The sweetheart neckline of the dress led to two small, off-the-shoulder, lace straps that made Killian's cheeks warm.

Emma was a damn angel.

"You are absolutely a vision, my dear Emma." He breathed, gently lifting the veil and letting it fall behind her. She looked impossibly more beautiful than before.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Killian." She smiled as he took her hands in his.

The ceremony began, but Killian could not possibly stay focused on it. He kept gazing to his Emma, her beauty absolutely stunning him. She shined brighter than any star he'd ever seen.

"Your vows, Killian." The priest said, making Killian smile to his beautiful bride.

"Emma, love," He smiled, tears already threatening, "You came into my life by absolute chance, and I... I was taken by you on day one. The way your tender, green eyes sparkle when you're happy, or the way you smile when it's just you and me-I love every single part of you, and none of that will ever change. I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to say that I am married to Emma Swan, my wife, my lover, my savior. And I wouldn't change my fate for the world, Emma."

"And your vows, Emma?"

"Killian, when you helped me that first day, I thought I was dreaming. Your blue, blue, ocean eyes caught me off-guard-I wasn't expecting for you to help me in the way you did. And that's what I love about you-you are just as unpredictable as the seas. With you, I'm home, Killian. I have been running away from everything for my whole life. But, you? I couldn't run from you, no matter how hard I tried. And that's when I realized that I don't need to run anymore. I have everything I need right here, with you, Killian. You're my home."

The two shared a teary glance before looking back to the priest.

"Do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked, making Killian smile to his (very) soon-to-be wife.

"I do." He smiled, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He loved her with all of his being, with every inch of his body and mind. This was only proving it to the world.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Emma spoke through a few tears that were already escaping her eyes, a smile wide on her lips.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Killian debated for only a moment in his mind before grabbing Emma by the waist and dipping her. He pressed his lips to hers, though he could feel her giggling at the dramatic move. He carefully lifted her back up, pressing his forehead to hers as they both shared relieved smiles. They didn't have to worry, or be nervous anymore-they were finally wed.

"I present to you, Prince Killian and Princess Emma!" The priest said, earning a roaring applause from the crowd that had come out to see them.

They exchanged a glance before heading down the few short steps, only walking a few feet before Emma stopped to hug Henry tight. Killian gave him a hug, too, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before the two continued down the aisle, the applause seemingly becoming louder as they progressed. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other-it seemed neither could quite believe they'd just been married.

As soon as they exited the Great Hall, Killian stopped to lift Emma off the ground and spin her, emitting a happy shriek as he brought her back down to the ground. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his, laughing and tugging away enough to bump his forehead with her own.

"My dear Swan, we are married." Killian beamed.

"We are. Oh my God." Emma grinned, her eyes closing. Killian couldn't help but notice the way her lashes beat softly against her cheek, a few tears dripping from her eyes. He raised a gloved hand to gently brush them away, causing her to giggle and meet his eyes.

"Are you ready for your coronation, Princess?" Killian asked with a sweet smile.

"I still can't believe this is happening." She spoke with a smile, her voice hiccuping, "You have given me a better life, Killian, and I can never thank you enough."

"You don't need to." Killian grinned, "Come, my Emma. You're about to become an official Princess."

He took her hand and led her towards the main staircase. He saw her wide smile, his heart swelling at the woman at his side. His wife. A word he would never, ever grow tired of saying.

Killian paused in front of the door, taking her hands in his.

"Emma, I am so glad I'm able to share this moment with you." Killian smiled.

"I can't believe I'm about to have this moment." She giggled, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, love. I'll be right by your side-along with Henry and Liam." Killian smiled, "I promise. All you have to do is breathe."

"I can do that." Emma whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Ready to be coronated, Princess?" Liam's voice asked from behind them, causing them to break apart.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose." She grinned as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, then walked out to the balcony.

Killian's parents followed shortly after, congratulating them as they walked out onto the balcony. Henry and her parents weren't far behind them, waiting in the wings for them as well.

"Ready, love?" Killian asked, holding his hand out. Emma nodded with a smile, taking his hand and following him out onto the balcony.

Killian grinned at the amount of people awaiting the crowning of their new princess. The audience was much larger this time, most of the realm present for her coronation. Killian didn't miss her squeezing his hand just a little tighter, so he offered a sweet smile in reassurance.

"You ready, kid?" Emma asked as Henry stood by her side, taking her hand.

"Yeah." He beamed as the three walked out to the edge of the balcony.

"I am here today to crown the newest members into the royal family." Killian's father spoke with a wide smile, "Princess Emma and Prince Henry."

Killian glanced to Emma who curtseyed to the crowd (earning a wild response, though Killian wasn't surprised) as his father placed a small tiara on her head. Henry bowed as well, getting his own small crown from the King. Killian's own crown was placed on his head, making him smile wider to Emma and Henry, his new family. His perfect family.

* * *

The next morning, after all of the partying and shenanigans with Killian even later in the night, Emma was exhausted. She and Killian weren't leaving for their honeymoon for a few days yet, but if Emma had her way, she'd be leaving right then. She was more than ready to spend a full week in a small island with Killian. It was supposedly the most beautiful island in all of the realms, making Emma all the more ready to set sail.

When she woke, Killian was no longer beside her. She sat up curiously, smiling at the note and rose he'd left on his pillow.

"My dear Emma," She read to herself with a smile, tucking a curl behind her ear, "I'm a bit tied up at the moment, so feel free to eat breakfast without me. Love, Killian."

She smiled and held the note to her chest before setting it and the rose on the bedside table and slipping off the bed. She stretched her arms into the air, smiling at the sensation that ran through her body. With a yawn, she walked to the closet she'd begun sharing with Killian, opening the door and stepping in, smiling at the plethora of clothing inside. The dresses were all neatly placed on a single rack, making Emma smile. She chose one that was a little simpler, one made for just running around the palace.

Emma changed quickly and skipped out of her room, walking down the halls with a bounce in her step. She was no longer Emma Swan-oh, no. She was Princess Emma (Jones), who could walk around like she owned the place. The sun beamed through the beautiful stained windows in the corridor, making the whole place feel warmer.

"Good morning, Princess." One of the guards spoke with a bow, making her giggle and curtsey back.

"Good morning to you, too." She smiled, continuing on her way. Emma made a stop by one of the balconies that overlooked the meadows, standing there for a few minutes and allowing the wind to whistle through her curls.

Emma felt like she was on top of the world.

"Mom?" Henry's voice asked, making her smile and turn around to face him.

"Morning, kid." She grinned, laughing as he ran to hug her, "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well. My bed is so comfortable." Henry beamed up to her.

"I know, mine is, too. This is a whole new life, kid." Emma smiled, "Ready for it?"

"Yeah." He replied happily, "I'm glad you're smiling so much."

"I'm in love." Emma giggled, "I'm hopelessly in love, and I... I can't believe it."

"He'll be a cool dad." Henry grinned, making Emma's heart swell. She was relieved that Henry was just as happy as she was-nothing could bring her down.

"I know he will be." Emma spoke with a small smile, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, have you?"

"I haven't. Care to eat with your mom? Or are you too cool for that, now that you're a prince?" Emma teased, ruffling his hair.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to have breakfast with you." Henry grinned. Emma smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, walking towards the dining hall.

* * *

Breakfast was a great way to catch up with Henry. The past few days had been incredibly busy for Emma, so she hadn't gotten much time with her son. She felt herself smiling at everything he said, knowing that with her two men, she would be absolutely and irrevocably content for the rest of her life.

"Well, well, look who I've found." Killian's voice spoke from behind her, making her giggle as he sat beside her, pressing his lips to her cheek, then to her lips. Henry made a noise of disgust, only to earn a wave of the hand from Emma.

"Good morning." Killian whispered.

"Morning." Emma smiled, "I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too, Emma." Killian grinned.

"I'm with Henry on this one, you two are sickening." Liam teased, earning a pointed glare from Killian.

"We're newlywed, what were you expecting?" Killian retorted with a smile.

"Ah, I suppose you're right. How's it so far?"

Emma and Killian exchanged smiles before looking back to Liam and Henry.

"Pretty amazing. We couldn't be happier." Killian smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders.

With just that simple gesture, Emma knew she was home. She would always, always be home if she was in Killian's arms, her son and brother-in-law at their side.

And little did they know, a little girl was just waiting to join their little family.


End file.
